


It's a terrible Life

by Niebelungen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27093250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niebelungen/pseuds/Niebelungen
Summary: The missing pieces to this episode and the fallout thereof. How Sam Wesson makes the creep factor work for him and ends up with a hot and successful boyfriend. How Dean Smith learns that the creep factor can be cute. Deluded or doubtful consent, since the brothers don't know their related. Unintentional incest. All of my stuff is Angst heavy, because that's where I thrive.
Relationships: Dean Smith/Sam Wesson, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	It's a terrible Life

It’s a Terrible Life  
Season 4 Episode 17

Sam Wesson didn’t like work. The work was boring and his talents were being wasted. However, Sam loved going to work. He went to work with the hottest man ever. Dean Smith was this unreachable dream, while they worked in the same building, they moved in different orbits. Sam didn’t know much about Dean. He knew that Dean was considered a high-flier. For all Sam knew, the guy was a complete bastard. Whatever, Dean was hot and Sam wanted to get to know him better. Quite frankly Sam had constantly been having dreams about Dean. What was odd was that the dreams weren’t particularly sexual. He dreamt about hunting monsters with Dean. Maybe Sam should have been a writer, his friend had suggested it more than once.

He had been nerving himself up to asking Dean out for ages. He finally got his chance in the elevator, but Dean shot him down flat. Instead Sam ended up babbling about his dreams and how he felt like he knew Dean. Stop talking Sam, seriously, the creep factor was rocketing through the roof. Sam was totally blowing it, when he’d rather be blowing Dean. When the elevator ride ended, Sam escaped. 

After the bathroom incident, Dean needed to know more. He realized that the creeper probably had the inside track on this. He called Sam up to his office.

Oh god, the hot guy had just called Sam up to his office. That seductive gravelly voice shooting right through Sam’s spine. 

The guy was practically panting over Dean. Seriously, the guy was hot, but he really had to cool it. Dean explained to Sam about his experience and they had determined to stay after work and investigate. They went through a lot, but eventually managed to kill the ghost. They went to Dean’s office, Dean had a bathroom with a shower. In the heat of the moment they stripped down and had awesome shower sex. 

“This is what we should be doing, Dean. Saving people, hunting things.”  
Okay, the guy was a dork and way to obsessed with monsters, but Dean was starting to like the guy. “Tell you what, I’ll pick you up on Saturday at 3p.m. and we can talk. I mean, we don’t really even know each other. This will be a chance to get to know each other a little better.”   
Sam looked like he was going to argue, but then agreed.

Saturday rolled around and Dean did a colon cleanse. He scrubbed and shaved (in more than one area), made sure his nails were impeccable. He was having trouble deciding on clothes. He didn’t want to go too formal, because that certainly didn’t seem to be Sam’s style. He settled on some tight-fitting black denim pants. He buttoned up a kind of golden-yellow shirt. He went with black socks and black Tennis shoes. He had to look good for his Sammy. Oh, that’s right, he didn’t like being called Sammy. 

Dean pulled up outside of Sammy’s building at 3 on the dot. Sam was out there waiting for him.   
“I thought we would go to a museum. It has a nice ambience and we can talk.”  
Sam was blushing as he took in the vision that was Dean Smith. He really was the man of Sam’s dreams. “That’s great, I enjoy museums anyway. Still, have you given my suggestion anymore thought?”   
“Sammy, sorry...sorry, Sam, just give it some time. There’s no reason to rush into things.”  
They walk through the museum slowly, occasionally stopping at an interesting piece.   
“Why are you so set on this monster thing anyway? Is it because of your dreams?”

“Well, that’s part of it, but I really want to make a difference. I want to do something that matters.”  
“You should join my green initiative. We are out there making a real difference. We are literally saving the world. Plus we could really use someone like you.”  
“I hear what you’re saying, but it’s not really the same thing.”  
“Tell you what, I’ll think about your proposal and you think about mine.”  
Sam laughs, “Alright.” Sam was certainly thinking about Dean’s...ah...proposal. Sam had already spent a lot of time thinking about Dean.

They grab supper and then head back to Dean’s place.   
“You have a fountain?”  
“Yeah, it helps with meditation and balances the chi of the place. I also antiqued the golden walls and installed a verdigris cast-iron room divider.”  
“I can see that you’ve put a lot of love into the place.”  
“More importantly, Sammy, I’ve got an adjustable bed with thermal controls and massage settings.”  
“And here I thought you wanted to talk and get to know me better.”  
“I do, Sammy, I want to get to know every inch of you.” Dean smirks as he presses his body to Sam’s. 

Sam laughs, but he doesn’t say no. 

The week progresses, Sam uses his spare time to research possible cases. Dean and Sam meet up on Saturday again. This time they visit an art gallery. “You know, I’m surprised you’re still single, Dean. Have you ever thought about settling down, having a family?”  
“Yeah, I’ve thought about it. I’ve thought about it a lot, but I just don’t have the time.”  
“You know, that’s why you should quit this job and hunt monsters with me. We could set our own hours. There would be nothing to stop you from having a family.”  
Dean smiles and laughs at that, Sammy is just so endearing. God, I’m actually falling in love with the crazy nerd. Dean brushes Sam’s hair back behind his ear and leans in and gives Sam a gentle kiss. 

They make a habit of meeting up every Saturday. They go to various events, sometimes they engage in sports. Dean is really into tennis and horseback riding. Sure, they’ve only been going out for three months, but Dean’s decided. He pops the question at the gardens. “Sam, my life just feels so right with you in it. Before I met you all of my memories seem hollow. You said once, that you felt like you know me, like we’re connected. I want to make that connection official. Sammy, will you marry me?”

Sam’s blown away, “Yes, oh yes, Dean.” This feels right, this feels like it was always meant to be. “Dean, I can’t imagine not having you in my life. Yes, I love you and I will marry you.” They embrace.   
They get to talking, Sam’s doing most of the talking. They both have big goofy grins on their faces. “Dean, I know you have some vacation days off. I think I’ve found a case. It’s an eight hour drive. I want you to go with me.”  
Dean can’t help it. He’s in such a good mood and he does have those vacation days saved up. “Okay, we’ll go check it out.”

That’s when Ezekiel appears, he restores the boys’ memories and makes his pitch to Dean. Then he disappears.  
“Oh, fuck!” Dean says.  
“Quite literally.”   
“Not helping Sammy.”   
“Dean, don’t start beating yourself up over this.”  
“Fucking angels! I’m gonna kill every last one of them.”  
“Dean...”  
“Sammy, don’t, just don’t. ... You said you found a case. Let’s just get started on that.”

“Well, there’s a pattern of deaths here. All male, all over thirty, they all seem to be from the same neighborhood as well. That’s all I’ve found so far.”  
“What makes you think that this is our kind of thing?”  
“They were all frozen to death.”  
“In June?”  
“Yeah.”  
“All right, let’s check this out.”

The boys check into the cheapest motel. The walls are a kind of dingy yellow. There’s a room divider. The beds have the magic fingers. “This is the life, isn’t it Sammy?”  
“I don’t know, you seemed pretty happy as Dean Smith.”  
“Dean Smith was an asshat. Corporate work is dishonest anyway. I mean you’re basically bilking people out of their money for crappy products.”   
“Dean, are you kidding? You hustle pool and run credit card scams. It hardly gets more dishonest than that.”  
“Yeah, but doing this, we’re saving the world.”  
“Dean Smith told me that he was saving the world with his green initiative.”  
“Whatever, we’re literally saving the world here.”  
“That’s what you said as Dean Smith. You said ‘literally.’”  
“Sam, you know what I mean.”

Sam let the matter drop. He watched as Dean shucked off his clothes and headed for the shower. Dean blushed, he could feel Sam’s eyes on him. He showered quickly and toweled off just as quickly. He was exhausted and just wanted to sleep. When Sam got out of the shower, Dean was already asleep or at least pretending to be. Sam just knows that Dean is going to keep brooding and making himself more miserable. They were going to have to talk about this.

Some of the men were married, some were single. Some had kids, some even had grown kids, some didn’t have any kids at all. “Other than being men over the age of thirty, there doesn’t seem to be any pattern.” Dean complained.  
“There has to be something, something that connects these people.”  
This was just a frustrating case all around, at this point they were just wandering around the town, hoping that something might turn up. They visited the mall, they liked the ambience and they could talk there. They walked around sometimes stopping if they saw something interesting. Mostly, they just talked.   
“You know, this reminds me of those dates that we used to go on.” Sam said absently.  
Sam looked beside him, realized Dean wasn’t there, and then looked behind him. Dean had obviously come to a very abrupt halt. “Dean, we need to talk about this.”  
Dean sounded as if he was choking out the words, “And you choose now? In a mall?”  
“Listen, it doesn’t have to be here, we can wait til we get back to the motel.”

As soon as they get back to the motel, Sam starts in again.  
“I don’t know what you want me to say, Sammy.”  
“How about anything? At this point I would be happy if you said anything at all about what happened between us.”  
“Fine, I guess I owe you this much. I’m sorry Sammy. I’m sorry that I hurt you. I betrayed everyone. I betrayed mom and dad, I betrayed you. I broke everything that made us family and I’m sorry.”  
Sam took a deep breath, “You don’t have to be sorry. You didn’t hurt me. I pursued you, I wanted this. It’s not your fault Dean. Plus, it’s really not that big a deal.”  
“Sam, how can you say that? How can you say ‘it’s not a big deal?’”  
“Because it’s not. I mean, who did we hurt? Mom and dad are dead, no one else is involved, and we both wanted it.”

Dean started shaking his head, “I can’t believe you. You know that the last time we did something like this, you were so traumatized that you left for college.”  
“I was planning to leave for college anyway. It wasn’t because of what we did. I was traumatized because you spent most of the night throwing up in the bathroom and making yourself miserable. You made me feel like I raped you. Anyway, that wasn’t the last time that we’ve had sex.”  
“Dude, I think I would remember if we’d been having sex.”  
“You wouldn’t. It was that mystery spot. I was stuck in that loop for a long time and you never remembered anything. I indulged myself.”

Dean turned his face away and was blushing so prettily. Sam went over and started to hug him, but Dean moved away. “Dean, personally, I would like to continue having a sexual relationship. However, I know that you’re not interested in that. At this point, I just don’t want you to feel guilty about what happened. I’m tired of you taking responsibility for every single thing and then beating yourself up over it. It’s in the past, instead of repressing it, you need to actually let it go.”

The next morning it turns out that there was another frozen corpse. “Hey, I saw that guy.”  
Sam looks up at Dean, “Really?”  
“Yeah, he was at the mall yesterday.”  
“Well, it’s a thought.”  
They investigate further and it turns out that all of those men had been at the mall the day before they died. They comb through the security footage and ask around at the mall. Apparently there had been cold spots, plus the scanner was registering all over the mall. “Well, we’ve got ghost, but we still don’t know who, why, or where the remains would be.” Dean says.  
“You look up the history of the place. I’ll look at deaths by freezing.” 

After some more research, Sam thinks he found what they’re looking for, but he can’t help laughing a little.   
“What are you giggling about?”  
“I found our culprit, he was a man in his mid-thirties. He froze to death outside of the mall five years ago.”  
“Great, what’s his name?”  
Sam can’t wipe the grin off of his face, “His name is Dean Smith.” Dean yanks the laptop away from Sam. “He doesn’t look anything like me.”  
Sam’s busting a gut laughing at this point.  
“It’s not funny.”  
“Yeah, it so is, and the look on your face, priceless.”  
They salt and burn the bones, the ghost disappears in flames. “Well, at least that’s over.” Dean grumphs.

Finis


End file.
